Usuario:Soyelmejor
Sobre mi Hola bienvenido. Soy un chico de 13 años que vive en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Esta Wiki fue una buena idea, me gusta mucho. No se dejen engañar por mi nombre de usuario, no soy arrogante, me puse ese nombre por que no sabia cual ponerle y le mande cualquier cosa XD. Este es mi Grupo en Ben 10 Toys. net http://www.ben10toys.net/group/all-kinds-of-poses-to-use Si quieres ver un dibujo mio ven aqui: http://es.wikidibujos.wikia.com/wiki/Dibujos_de_Soyelmejor. Tambien, tengo una serie en Wiki Generador Rex Fanon, llamada Generador Matt: http://es.generadorrexfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Generador_Matt Si necesitas alguna imagen o algo, pidemela y tratare de hacertela. Archivo:Tarjeta_de_Soyelmejor_membresia_Fanon_.pngMi tarjeta Mis metas *Tener muchos amigos (hecho) *Salir ayudante de Agaxz en Ben 10-Generador Rex: Héroes unidos (no logrado) *Hacer mi pelicula (hecho) *Saber como hacer aliens realistas (hecho) *Comenzar Trent 10 Amigos Aca estan mis amigos de chat, que me ayudan, etc. *Davox (mejor amigo) *LV (mejor amigo) *Hiper (mejor amigo) *Axel (mejor amigo) *Fasttrack o Tomas (mejor amigo) *Rath (mejor amigo) *Jetray supremo (mejor amigo) *Kev *Jasiel *Hernan X *Wala Lord *Agaxz *Phantom *Piedra *Lobo *Juanjo *Strat *Santi *Fran *Davis *Supre *Branchi Y hare muchos massss!! Mis imagenes Son poses hechas por mi, son exclusivas asi que cualquiera puede usarlas. Nota: Si eres de otra wiki pide la imagen que quieras en mi muro. If you are from another wiki called the image you want on my wall.Se você estiver de outro wiki chamado a imagem que você quer na minha parede. Jury riggechoporSM__----------.PNG|Jury Rigg hecho por mi XLR8SA____------------.PNG|XLR8 SA Magsitradovaxasuarian________.PNG|Este lo hice por que estaba aburrido XD Calamardus_--------------.PNG Fusionaliens____________--------.PNG|Una fusion de aliens Materia GrisSA________----.PNG|Materia Gris SA SuperomnitrixdespiX________--------.PNG|Superomnitrix hecho por mi Vilucubra_-------------.PNG|Vilucubra pose oficial hecho por mi Benpulpo_____-----.PNG|Benpulpo o como lo quieran llamar GwenCuatrobrazos_______------.PNG|Gwen Cuatrobrazos Pequeñopezqeriaakevin______---.PNG|Pequeño pez Vilucubraformapulpo____------.PNG|Vilucubra forma pulpo Nanomechsupremo______----SM.PNG|Nanomech Supremo (no es muy bueno) FuegopantanosoGR_-----.PNG|Fuego pantanoso supremo GR Fasstrackposeoficial______.PNG|Pose de Fasttrack hecha por mi EatleposeSM______.PNG|Eatle pose echa por mi Posedeclockwork.PNG|Pose de Clockwork hecha por mi PosedeEVO____-.PNG|EVO secuaz de Quarry ShockstuashposeSM_______.PNG|Shocksquatch pose hecha por mi Tortutornadopose__________.PNG|Tortutornado pose hecha por mi JuryriggOmniverse_________.PNG|Jury Rigg Omniverse DNAraicmpance__------.PNG|DNAracnochimpance SecuazdeKenkopose________-.PNG|Secuaz de Kenko hecho por mi PosiblemonstruoOV___.PNG|Posible Monstruo de Charmcaster Ovminverse (parece una gárgola) Ranamutantelenguaafuer____.PNG|Rana Mutante lengua afuera Xlr8posehechaSM____.PNG|Nueva pose Xlr8 hecha por mi CuatrobrazosOV___.PNG|CuatroBrazos OV ArmadilloOVhechoporSM___.PNG|Armadillo OV FantasmáticoposeSM____.PNG|Fantasmático UA Jake zombie.PNG|Jake Zombie Fusion OV.PNG|Fusión de Aliens de OV Prototipo de Upchuck pose__.PNG|Prototipo de Upchuck MagistradoPatelliday___.PNG ActorMethanosiano__.PNG|Actor Methanosiano Julie fusionada con Ship poseSM_.PNG|Julie fusionada con Ship Eatle OV por SM.PNG|Eatle OV Cannonbolt OV por SEM.PNG|Cannobolt OV Rex Fun Chucks.PNG|Rex Fun chucks hecho pro mi Otro de los proto upchuck.PNG|Otro de los prototipos de Upchuck Retaliator pose por SM.PNG|Retaliator pose hacha por mi Cuatrobrazos OV 11 por SM.PNG|Cuatrobrazos OV 11 años hecho por mi Kickin Hawk por SEM.PNG|Kickin Hawk pose hecha por mi Dr. Psychobos pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Dr. Psychobos pose hecha por mi Shocksquatch OV en cuerpo de SA.PNG Buble Helmet hecho por SEM.PNG|Buble Helmet hecho por mi Benlobo OV psoe hecha por SM.PNG|Benlobo OV prototipo creado por mi Buglizard pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Buglizard pose hecha por mi Prototipo de Dr Viktor pose.PNG|Prototipo del Dr. Viktor hecha por mi Megawhatt OV por SEM.PNG|Megawhatt hecho por mi Khyber pose hecha por SM.PNG|Khyber pose hecha por mi Proto Insectoide OV.PNG|Prototipo de Insectoide en OV pose hecha por mi Otro prototipo de Viktor.PNG|Otro prototipo del Dr. Viktor Multi-ojos OV pose hecha por SM.PNG|Multi-ojos OV pose hecha por mi Fistina pose hecha por SM.PNG|Fistina pose hecha por mi Liam pose hacha por SM (notbad).PNG|Liam pose hecha por mi Lobo(JJ) acostado por SM.PNG|Lobo (Justica Joven) acostado hecho por mi Malware primera forma por SM.PNG|Primera forma de Malware pose hecha por mi Dragon mecanico pose hecha por SM.PNG|Dragón robotico pose hecha por mi Maquina de batalla Galvan por SM.PNG|Maquina de Batalla Galvan Materia Gris OV poses por SM.PNG|Materia Gris pose boca cerrada y boca abierta Frio OV alas abiertas hecho por SEM.PNG|Frio OV alas abiertas hecho por mi Fistrick hecho por SEM.PNG|Fistrick pose hecha por mi Psyphon OV pose hecha por SM.PNG|Psyphon OV pose hecha por mi Alfafuego pose por SM.PNG|Alfafuego pose hecha por mi Alien Anguila de Pueblo Bajo por SEM.PNG|Alien Anguila de Pueblo Bajo hecho por mi Feraline pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Feraline pose hecha por mi Bestia OV hecho por SM.PNG|Bestia OV pose hecha por mi Benlobo prototipo pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Prototipo de Benlobo pose hecha por mi Articguana pose OV 16 años.PNG|Articguana 16 años OV pose hecha por mi Acuatico OV pose por SM.PNG|Acuatico OV 16 años pose hecha por mi Pose de Walkatrout hecha por SEM.png|Pose de Walkatrout hecha por mi Malware del presente pose.PNG|Malware del presente pose hecha por mi Albedo Galvan pose por SEM.PNG|Albedo Galvan pose hecha por mi Cannonbolt HU pose por SM.PNG|Cannonbolt HU pose hecha por mi Wildvine pose OV por SEM.PNG|Wildvine OV pose hacha pro mi Tyrannopede pose por SM.PNG|Tyrannopede pose hecha por mi Slaworm pose por SM.PNG|Slaworm pose hecha por mi Ultimate Spiderman pose.PNG|Ultimate Spiderman pose hecha por mi Badaboom hecho por SEM.PNG|Badaboom. No hize el cosito que tiene al lado por que me dio flojera xD Armadillo OV 2ª pose.PNG|Armadillo OV 2ª pose hecha por mi Trumbipulor OV pose hecha por SM.PNG|Trumbipulor OV pose hecha por mi Frio OV capucha pose por SEM.PNG|Frio OV con capucha pose hecha por mi Skreegit pose por SEM.PNG|Skreegit pose hecha por mi Seebik pose por SEM.PNG|Seebik pose hecha por mi Vilgax pobre pose xD.PNG|Alien del Pueblo Bajo parecido a Vilgax pose Pack de Tramsformers.PNG|Pack de Transformers poses hechas por mi Ester pose por SM.PNG|Ester con su casco pose hecha por mi Alien parecido a Eatle de Pueblo bajo por SM.PNG|Alien de Pueblo Bajo parecido a Eatle pose hecha por mi Jetray OV pose CREADA por SEM.PNG|Jetray prototipo OV pose CREADA por mi Bestia 2º pose en OV hecha por SEM.png|Bestia OV 2º pose hecha por mi Cuatrobrazos Alfa pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Alfabrazos pose hecha por mi Ben 1000 en OV pose por SEM.PNG|Ben 1000 en OV pose hecha por mi Hypnotick pose fea xD por SEM.PNG|Hypnotick pose hecha por mi Vicetopus pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Vicetopus pose hecha por mi NRG OV pose hecha por SM.PNG|NRG OV pose hecha por mi Prototipo de Buglizard pose hecha por SM.PNG|Prototipo de Buglizard pose hecha por mi Astrodactyl pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Astrodactyl pose hecha por mi Ben 23 pose hecha por SEM.PNG|Ben 23 pose hecha por mi Aliens HU Son los aliens al estilo Ben 10-Generador Rex: Héroes Unidos, para crossovers, series, etc, son exclusivos! ClockworkHU____________.PNG|El peor AmpfibioHU________.PNG UltraTHU______.PNG EatleHU_____--.PNG|Demasiado oscuro BestiaHU_________.PNG CerebronHU__________.PNG GoopHU___________.PNG FuegoHU_______.PNG CannonboltHU_________.PNG PiedraHU_____________---.PNG JetrayHU_________---.PNG EcoecoHU___________--.PNG GoopHU.PNG|Goop HU version mejorada Xlr8HU_____--.PNG|Xlr8 HU Kevin 11 al estilo HU.PNG|Kevin 11 estilo HU T.K.O.S Son T.K.O.S que hago. Tkovilgax;;; ´´.PNG|Vilgax TKO TkoCAMALEON__``_____´´.PNG|TKO Camaleón Tkoparaterminardiamante ´´.PNG|TKO Super Diamante RobotTKOpaso7 ..PNG|TKO Nrg MuygrandeTKO_____________.PNG|TKO Muy Grande TKOKevinsupremo_____---.PNG|TKO Kevin supremo EcoecoTKO_-----------.PNG|Eco eco TKO TKOdarkstar_---------.PNG|TKO Darkstar BenloboTKO_.PNG|Benlobo TKO TKOUltraT___________--.PNG|TKO Ultra T TKOCuatrobrazos_________.PNG|TKO Cuatrobrazos TKOparaGlock________.PNG|Pedido de Glock TKOmuygrandeinfinito_________---.PNG|TKO de Muy Grande Infinito para LV FasstrackTKO_____.PNG|TKO Fasttrack TKO Humongosaurio por SEM.PNG|TKO Humongosaurio (la cara la hice apurado) Base para TKOs Tkoparaterminar_´´.PNG|El primero que hice TKOestiloarmadrillo__.PNG TKOestiloFrioS________________.PNG BaseparaTKOestiloecoecosupremo_________.PNG TKOestiloHumongosaurioS________.PNG Tkoestilorath________.PNG TKOestloShockscuth_______.PNG Mis trofeos gqE9.png|Gracias Davox gt9Fyy.png|Regalo de Juanjochum Trofeo para Soyelmejor.png|Gracias SuperBen10.000 ConcursoEpisodio-1.png|Ganador del concurso "El mejor episodio" premio fuego pantanoso.png G9Fy2.png|Regalado por Branchi Para Ti SEM.png|Gracias Flackichito TROFEO A SOY EL MEJOR.png|Gracias Caranota Mis despixeleos No soy un administrador con los despixeleos pero bueno. Mis amigos (en la lista de arriba) pueden usarlas sin permiso, sino, mandame un mensaje en mi muro. Diamante ben 10 alien forcecristales3dedossss.png|Mi 1º despixeleo -Buzzshock atacando.png Bendespixeleado___¨´.PNG Bestiacool..-____.PNG Ampfibiooanfibio____.PNG Albedogalvan______ño.PNG Spittter____dd.PNG Vilgaxatacaconrayorojo___.PNG Artigunana____ppp_.PNG Sundrerepiolacostomuch______.PNG Rathalbedo___´hh.PNG Muygrandeatacadopormisisles_____.PNG|Este si lo hice con las lineas y las curvas. Fasstrack______---.PNG BENdespixe_______----.PNG Bengr´´´´´´________.PNG Acuaticodespiexeleo____surf_.PNG FriodespiX________.PNG RathenHU_______.PNG FuegopantanosoSUdespix_____.png Acuaticoelperpexaladro______________________.PNG EcoecoDespiX_____.PNG bentennydespiX____.PNG Benteenysonmanograndelol0_0___--.PNG|Este lo hice un poco apurado MuygrandetirarayosO_0despiX.PNG DNAlienspyronitepielrojaynegra________.PNG|Este lo pinte a mi modo. EunicedespiX_______.PNG KevinsupremoseenojoO_____----.PNG HumongosaurioHUtevaagolpeardespiX____-----.PNG Mygrandenegativohablando_------------.PNG JuryRiggmiralateleXD_____-------.PNG Eatlebajito_--------.PNG|Eatle Omniverso Feedbackmiraparabajo_----.PNG|Feedback Bloxmniverse_---------.PNG|Blox Ben de Ben10omniverso_____.PNG Shoqstuachomniverso__-------.PNG|Shocksquatch Omniverso ShocksquatchmirandoselasmanosdespiX___----.PNG DiamantesemiralospuñosdespiX____--------.PNG Lodestarcara_____--------.PNG Vilgaxsonriejeje__________.PNG AlphaHumongosaurio___-----.PNG MuygrandesupremodespiX_____-.PNG|Pedido de Davox BenagachadodespiX_____---.PNG PiedraDespiX_-----.PNG Khiberysumascota_____--.PNG Alphamirandoalgo_______---.png|No es muy bueno por que lo hice desde otra compu Omnitrix25___--------.PNG Lububraagachado --------.PNG FuegoSAcaminando_____--.PNG TalofarkgritandodespiX_______--.PNG Mattformarmadura__-----.PNG|Matt forma armadura para Nahu 10 Bensevaatransfromar________.PNG Mounstruorayolaser.PNG|Un niño floto sobre mi y voló un auto con su rayo láser XD Lobogris_________.PNG Benmirandoextrañado____-------.PNG Japonsingotemira_______--.PNG AlienXsegundaaparicion_--------_-----.PNG Retakiatoramenzalaser__________.PNG Rathcorrecore_____-.PNG Ben omniverse_________.PNG RetaliatordespiX_--------.PNG Omnitrix2.5_______---.PNG|Es el mismo solo con colores más oscuros QuesuciosXDD_________.PNG Senseideagua_____.PNG|Sensei de agua Cannonboltcansado______.PNG FrioHUcool___.PNG Bloxxposecool____.PNG Feedbacksonriente____.PNG Ben10añospose___.PNG Frio escondido frente a Rex____.PNG RexhyablaconbrazoT____.PNG Es mi auto y yo lo manejo aunque tenga 4 patas___.PNG Kolarenojadomirandote___.PNG Diamante OV holograma.PNG NRG OV preguntando algo.PNG Eon a punto de lanzar un rayo__.PNG Piedra mirada fija.PNG Mono araña Supremo mirada fija___.PNG Muy grande gritando.PNG Materia Gris OV___.PNG EatlenvezdeIdol_____----.PNG MuygrandettirandorayosdespiX_______.PNG Perrdragoncambiodeforma____.PNG Shocksquatch hablando OV.PNG Ben OV accionando el Omnitrix.PNG Mono araña saltando OV despixeleo.PNG Insectoide OV volando despiX.PNG Feedback lanzando GRAN rayo por SM.PNG Masc de frente despiX por SM.PNG Megawhatt OV de frente.PNG Diamante OV hablando despiX.PNG Transformacion a Buglizard despiX.PNG Feedback 16 años soriendo despiX por SM.PNG Artiguana Ben 23 despiX por SM.PNG Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios de Argentina